<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fist In Your Mouth by Bawgdan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132203">Fist In Your Mouth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bawgdan/pseuds/Bawgdan'>Bawgdan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Drug Use, F/M, Intimacy, Romance, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:36:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bawgdan/pseuds/Bawgdan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“He treated...my scarred as shit past and body as chapters of a book he wanted to hold in his hands and finish.” ~ Lidia Yuknavitch</p><p>Reno thinks he's going to squeeze the life out of her, but he's met his match.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cissnei/Reno (Compilation of FFVII)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Projection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797367">Underclothes</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bawgdan/pseuds/Bawgdan">Bawgdan</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Day One</b> </span>
</p><p>It is what you would call love at first sight. It happens like in the movies—a sudden needle scratching a record. Veld approaches them with the prettiest girl Reno's ever seen in his life and he's seen many girls, especially naked.</p><p>She interrupts Reno's very <em>normal</em> morning with a passive smile. He figures forced politeness must not be her thing. It sort of authenticates his immediate attraction. Aloof good-looking girls are his thing. They give the best blow jobs when they love you.</p><p>Her orientation lanyard has her name scribbled in a white bubble <em>'Cissnei'</em>. He sounds out the vowels in his head, burns the inside of his mouth with his coffee doing so.</p><p>A normal morning for Reno is complaining to Rude about Tseng's obsession with kissing Veld's ass. He is sick of Tseng's over achieving. He's got a foot on everyone's neck, takes his job a pinch too seriously for Reno's liking. Veld doesn't have a stick up his ass, but for some odd reason he likes to delegate Tseng to the micromanagement of their work flow.</p><p>"Reno, Rude, this is Cissnei. She's our new recruit." Veld also mentions she is the youngest recruit they've had at a solid nineteen. The Turks are typically reformed felons. </p><p>Tseng is the only one without a criminal record. However, you don't make second in command being a good person.</p><p>"Nineteen? You must've started your body count early." Rude gives her a firm handshake.</p><p>"Actually, I've never killed before." She shows her perfect teeth.</p><p>"Then what are you good at?" Reno can't stop pressing his tongue against the scalded tissue peeling from the roof of his mouth.</p><p>Cissnei reaches out to shake his hand and he just about dies when their skin touches. Her hands aren't baby-smooth. She has hands like she's worked most of her life.</p><p>"I guess you gotta wait and find out!" Cissnei squeezes his hand then he knows now that she knows what he's learning. She gives him a wider smile that says—<em>Yes, this mouth gives amazing blow jobs</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>One Month</b> </span>
</p><p>"As a Taurus..." Cissnei sticks out her tongue as she flips through her Chart Interpretation book. Reno doesn't know shit about the stars other than they explode and turn into black holes. They're on their lunch break and Cissnei has been very receptive of his interest. She knows he wants to fuck her—but it doesn't feel like he's only thinking with his dick.</p><p>"Material needs and practicality motivates you." She bites the cap off a green highlighter, dragging the tip over the passage. The book is old and looks water damaged.</p><p>"You really like feeding your senses—yeah? Being present in the real world gives you stability."</p><p>He leans back in his swivel chair, stuffs a handful of gummy worms in his mouth. An eyebrow arched, "I like to live in the now?"</p><p>"You could say that." She wears thin silver hoop earrings.</p><p>Sunlight crawls down her nose. Her eyelashes golden like honey. When their eyes meet, he finds himself really wondering what kind of life caused her to end up here. The sterile white. The metal. The endless glass.</p><p>"What's your sign then?" Reno doesn't know anything about astrology but he gets why people believe in it. It helps you feel connected to something bigger than yourself.</p><p>"Pisces." Cissnei eye's narrow like an alley cat.</p><p>"What's the condition of a Pisces?" Reno dusts the sugar crumbs off his fingers onto his pants.</p><p>"I'm moved by my emotional hunger. I <em>need </em>intimacy."</p><p>"You<em> need</em> intimacy."</p><p>"Absolutely," she says matter-of-factly.</p><p>"Sounds like a <em>people</em> thing and not a <em>Pisces</em> things." Reno craves intimacy too, perhaps on a material level. Like a Taurus. Whatever that is supposed to mean.</p><p>Cissnei dog ears a page in her book, props her chin on her knuckle and curls her top lip.</p><p>"My hunger is like a black hole. Light cannot escape me. No one knows what's on the other side but they still come anyway. Cos they can't resist me." She pinches a gummy worm out of the plastic bag.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>First Date</b> </span>
</p><p>Cissnei's skin is lathered in the kind of body lava that glitters in direct light. Her naturally curly hair is tied back in a bun. Curls stick out around the nape of her neck but they lay down like smooth waves around her forehead. They're cramped in the bathroom of some shitty club where rich top siders come to feel disgusting. The walls are covered in lewd chicken scratch. She tilts her head back after taking a bump. Her backless dress is loose around the generous mound of her breasts. Her gold earrings swing, tugging on her earlobes.</p><p>Reno has never met a girl that consumes more drugs than him. Cissnei puts anything in her mouth but his penis.</p><p>"Are you done?" He's trying to get back to his place so he can put some of her in his mouth.</p><p>Sucking on her index finger, she turns to look at him likes she'd forgotten he's been beside her the entire time. The bathroom is muggy with the smell of dried shit. Then she gets that look on her face like she's stepped into a warm breeze. She kicks her glittery gold heels under the sink.</p><p>"Nice guys finish last." Cissnei presses her body against his. The bottoms of her feet literally peel off the sticky floor. She wraps her arms around his neck.</p><p>"Who says I'm not nice?" Reno has waited a very long time to have sex with her. Cissnei licks the helix of his ear. Sucks then bites down. Reno is too fucked up to feel pain.</p><p>"I want you to fuck the monster out of me." She whispers into his ear, but it has the poignancy of a scream. Reno's insides turn to goo—he swoons.</p><p>"A put your dick inside of me just couldn't do the trick?" He states through the inebriation of his hard on, puts his hands on her hips to get rid of the inches that kept their hot parts from touching.</p><p>"No. It doesn't encapsulate the dark vortex that is my wet pussy." When Cissnei uses big words, it makes him feel special. Her existence makes his less pitiful. Cissnei's depth, by proximity, gives him depth. She says this with her tongue in his ear and now her hands are under his black t-shirt.</p><p>"That's how you feel?" Reno knows she'd never say anything like this sober. She sort of goes limp in his arms. He secures her in place. The soles of her feet slap against the floor. Her nose stops at his chest. She presses her face into the dampness of his shirt. They stick together like gum on hot cement.</p><p>And out of nowhere, Cissnei begins to cry.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>..</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Deflection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Red Flag One</b> </span>
</p><p>Reno's red hair is louder than his flags. He waves them around in surrender (he's always talking about how unworthy he is), but Cissnei is too obsessed with the size of his penis, the wiry dark hairs around it, his piercings, and the tiny tattoos all over his body.</p><p>"The curtains don't match the drapes," she says, seeing him naked for the very first time. Until now, she has been talking a lot of shit, sort of overselling her sexual prowess. Deep down she is deeply insecure, having little to no idea about who she is, what she desires, where she's going, and how it is all going to end. As a means of survival, she has learned how to alter her personality for the occasion—as you do formal or business casual attire. </p><p>"Is it disappointing?" Reno tore the condom wrapper with his teeth.</p><p>"Not at all." Cissnei is drunk. When she drinks she has no personality to protect her feelings from hurt. She's disappointed that Reno isn't the kind of guy who doesn't sleep with drunk girls. Even though she had given him permission to touch her, she really wished he had rolled her up into the blanket and told her to sleep it off. </p><p>He had been so eager to taste her vagina. Cissnei is terrified that he will realize that she has no real depth. She is simply an amalgamation of people's expectations of her. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Three Months Deep</b> </span>
</p><p>Cissnei hides things about herself from Reno. The really ugly parts of her personality. These feelings give her cotton mouth. Of ineptitude. Of her hunger. Of her disappointment. She sometimes throws up to feel better, so that her tummy feels tighter. </p><p>She has a lot of invisible problems. Her chameleon personality is a thick, velvet, red curtain. </p><p>"What's your story?" He finally asks, having fucked through enough of her mental fortitude. Cissnei isn't a woman of weak constitution.</p><p>They're sitting on the fire escape listening to his neighbors loud jazz music, sharing bong rips.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Sputtering smoke, she holds the bong shaped like a beaker by the neck, passing him the lighter.</p><p>"When did you realize you were a bad person?" Reno never directly addresses their jobs outside of work. The saying goes that you have to be a terrible person to land the job as a Turk.</p><p>"I sold drugs to babies." </p><p>"That's a lil hardcore."</p><p>"You asked. Did you want me to lie?" It's the most truthful she's been with him. A part of her only wanted to see how he would react. The dregs of her past make her sick. </p><p>"No. I don't want you to lie. I never want you to lie." Then he lights the bowl and takes a hit.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Six Months Deep</b> </span>
</p><p>"If a woman insists she can and does love and her living isn't loveless or dead, she dies. So either a woman is dead or she dies. This's what the handsome man told Don Quixote...Is it the same for a man?" Cissnei recites the passage, standing over Reno in his bed. She has a cherry flavored sucker in her mouth.  </p><p>"Can Don Quixote solve this new problem? Can Don Quixote figure out how to love and live? Can Don Quixote fight this handsome man?" She takes the sucker from her mouth with a loud smacking sound. Reno stares at her panty-less ass cheeks and the smooth landscape of her labia. </p><p>"You're so smart and hot." He runs a hand up her calf.</p><p>"Not really—I look to other people for ideas. I'm incapable of making my own." Cissnei lowers herself onto his pelvis. </p><p>"Teach me a big word." He licks his teeth.</p><p>"You're being serious?" She dog ears her page in the book.</p><p>"Sit on my face and teach me a big word." Reno is a glutton for pussy, which sometimes makes their relationship easier. They eat, fuck, and do drugs in the safety of his apartment. There's always the saxophone and the keyboard on the other side of the wall.</p><p>Cissnei shoves the sucker back into her mouth. As long as she doesn't have to do the work, she's cool with it. Their relationship has been a very cool experience. Laying the book down, she crawls over his body. Reno clamps his hands on her thighs. He gives her zero seconds to think of a word. His tongue invades her softness. Cissnei bites down on the sucker and it breaks apart in her mouth with a hard crunch. </p><p>"Untrammeled..." She chews on the candy, closing her eyes, relaxing.</p><p>"Tell me." Reno moans into the ether of her vagina. </p><p>"Not confined, limited, or impeded." Cissnei rolls her hips against his face, swallowing some of the sharp pieces of candy.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The book Cissnei is reading is Don Quixote by Kathy Acker~</p><p>Thank you for reading. Yes I'm trash. Waiting for the fanfic cops to arrest me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>